This description relates to estimating a price of a planned trip (a “candidate trip”), and more specifically to estimating a price of a candidate trip based on processed payment transactions.
Known systems for estimating a price for a candidate trip receive information specifying products and/or services (“goods”) that a person has indicated he or she will be purchasing, in order to provide an estimated price for the trip. For example, such systems combine the prices of specific flights to and from the destination, the price of a hotel or other accommodations at the destination, the price of a rental car at the destination, and, in some instances, the price of attendance at a specific event, to arrive at an estimated price for the trip. Such systems do not take into account the spending trend of the person planning to take the trip, such as a spending trend regarding meals and/or entertainment that the person is likely to purchase during the trip. Accordingly, known systems may not provide a complete estimate of the price of the trip for the person planning the trip.